


Curvy Hips and Pretty lips

by 221bshrlocked



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bshrlocked/pseuds/221bshrlocked
Summary: As @sugardaddytonystark put it in her post, "I need some more fics with curvy girls ok just sayin." Hence these smutty drabbles with our Avengers and curvy girls ;)





	1. Bucky is a boob guy, ok?

**Author's Note:**

> These were based on a post you can find in the link below. All chapters are NSFW with gifs except for Peter Parker. Proceed with caution. 
> 
> http://sugardaddytonystark.tumblr.com/post/164805550685/i-know-a-lot-of-us-try-to-keep-our-descriptions-of

He was supposed to come tonight after the mission. You wanted to surprise him so you lit some candles and waited on the bed in his favorite lingerie, a welcome home kinda gift. You got up and looked at yourself in the mirror, checking your handy work. He was always so happy to be your boyfriend, saying at every occasion that ‘a girl without curves is like jeans without pockets...you don’t know where to put your hands.’ You laughed at the memory, knowing very well that he probably read that somewhere online. But you didn’t care. He loved every inch of your body. And so did you.

You tried to stay up, you really did. But he was late. And the bed felt so soft beneath you.

“Hey man we’ll have the debriefing tomorrow.” Steve patted his back before saying good night and walking to his room.

“Night.” Bucky waved lazily before setting his stuff at the door. He didn’t want to wake you up, walking in as quietly as possible. But nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

A few candles were still shimmering in the dark room. Walking to the bed, his eyes took in your sleeping figure.

“Sleeping beauty.” He whispered to himself, smiling at what you did and wanting to leave you asleep but having a hard time actually convincing himself to not wake you up. Laying down next to you, he kept on staring at you. Seeing you in the lingerie reminded him of the pin up girls back in his day and he chuckled, knowing very well that if you lived during his time, he would have fallen head over heels over you. Hell, he already was now.

He started laying kisses on your bare shoulder, licking his way down your neck and waking you up. You shifted before finally opening your eyes.

“Hey doll.” His voice was a few octaves lower than usual. “This all for me sugar?” He bit the top of your breasts before you could answer, earning a long moan from you and pulling you closer to him.

“B-buck..” You arched your back when he bit you again, your hands flying to his hair and pulling at the ends, smiling when he growled.

“Baby you look so fucking sexy...and these-” He pulled down your top, looking at your breasts before pinching one nipple with his metal fingers and taking the other hardened bud in his mouth, sucking as hard as he could.

The burn you felt from his beard turned you on way more than it should have. He kept on playing with them for what felt like hours, squeezing them and licking the other. By the time he was done, you were so sexually frustrated, you started whining.

“Y/N..these are god’s greatest creations..you know that? Can have me on my knees from these babydoll..worship them for hours.” He licked a long stripe from one nipple to the other, enjoying how soft they were.

“Love you so much darlin...what’s that song say?” He kept on speaking between kisses, making you even more frustrated. “Your body's a wonderland...fuckin gorgeous baby.”

“James please..need you-”

“Since you asked so nicely.” He smirked, winking at you before getting off the bed and stripping.


	2. Steve is an ass man, alright?

You were reading a book when Steve came through the door, almost breaking it. You put the book down and stood up quickly.

“Hey babe are you ok-” He didn’t give you a chance to finish, pulling your arms and smashing his lips with yours. You leaned into the kiss instinctively, holding onto his arms for support. Grabbing your ass, he bent down and carried you to the wall, not separating his lips from yours. His tongue entered your mouth forcibly, earning a moan from you and a tug on his hair.

You always marveled at his strength, picking you up like a leaf in a park. He kept on squeezing your ass, your sheer shorts ripping from how aggressive he was. You knew very well that bruises were going to form but part of you didn’t care because you knew he needed you right now. Carrying you to the bed, he threw you on it and took off his jacket.

“Strip.” The command left his lips like thunder, making you shift awkwardly to try and strip. When you took too long, he grabbed the shirt you were wearing and ripped it through the middle, making you whine. 

“That was my favorite shirt.” The sentence came out before you could even process the consequences.

“Turn around.” When you tried to help him strip, he kissed you again, holding your chin in his hand before pulling away. “I said, turn the fuck around.” He turned you around, pulling down your panties and throwing them across the room. When you tried to turn around, he spanked your ass hard, earning a pornographic moan from you.

“Your ass darling...got me so hard. Shit...the way it.fucking.jiggles.when I spank it-” He pronounced every word with a hard smack on each side.

“S-steve-” You bit the pillow below you, earning another slap on your ass.

“Nuhh uhh baby I wanna hear you...scream my name Y/N.” He bent down, spitting on your already wet cunt and lapping all your juices.

“Shit Steve...please..need you-”

Taking his cock, he teased your entrance before thrusting in without mercy. Not giving you time to adjust to him, he started slamming into you.

“Fuck doll...look at you- so beautiful..taking my cock so well darling.” He held onto your ass with one hand, spanking it with the other.

  


“Steve..’m close- so close..STEVE.” He didn’t let up, chasing his orgasm as well. You played with your clit, wanting nothing more than to reach your euphoria. His pace was brutal but it wasn’t painful. He always knew your limits and how much you could take. Even when he was so far gone, he made sure you were good. Kissing your back, he pulled out just to see where you were joined, only to slam back into you.

“Shit baby..so gorgeous- god I’m close darling...you gonna come for me? Come on my cock Y/N...SHIT-” Grabbing your shoulder, he thrust in a few times before coming to a stop, spilling his warm seed inside you and bending down, kissing your neck a few times before falling to the side and taking you with him.

A few minutes passed before he pulled out and walked to the bathroom, coming back with a wet towel to clean you up.

“Oh..such a gentleman.” You laughed when he kissed your thighs before dabbing the towel. Looking at your ass, he saw how red it was and felt a little bad.

“Did I hurt you?” His expression changed to the same one he came into your room with.

“Only in a good way Captain..” You laughed, knowing how much he loved hearing you say that.

“Stop joking Y/N...are you ok?” You noticed how bad he felt. Grabbing his face, you pulled him in for a kiss before looking into his eyes.

“Didn’t I promise you that I would tell you to stop if you were ever too rough.” When he said nothing, you took the towel and threw it away, resting your head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

“Anyway, didn’t know you liked my ass that much soldier.” He laughed at your comment.

“You knew very well how much I love your ass. My hands just can’t get enough of it darling.” He squeezed it again before smiling.

“Wanna tell me what happened?” You sat on your elbow and looked at him.

“It’s just...I was getting us coffee when I heard someone talking about you.” He didn’t look at you when he said it.

“Oh? Please don’t tell me you punched someone for talking about me Steve. The news are already being shitheads baby you can’t get angry about something so stupid.” 

“Well I didn’t. Sam stepped in before I could.” 

“Good..besides, I already told you that these comments don’t bother me. Hell, you’re my boyfriend for god’s sake. My body must look hot for me to land Captain America.” He shook his head, laughing at your string of thoughts.

“See..I wanna see you smile more Steve. As long as I like my body and you do as well, then nothing matters. Ok?” 

“Yes ma’am.” He saluted you, earning a chuckle from you.


	3. Sam likes soft hips.

You woke up to a constant weird sensation on your hips. Blinking quickly, you finally managed to open your eyes to see what woke you up. You looked down and saw him drawing circles on your hips, occasionally sliding his hands up and down your body.

“Sam..” You yawned his name, stretching your body and smiling when you saw him checking you out.

“Morning baby.” He kissed your hips before crawling up your body, laying lazy kisses everywhere. You smiled at the feather light kisses, holding onto his biceps and laughing when he started tickling you.

“How do you do this sexy?” He supported himself on his elbow, continuing his touches on your hips.

“What?”

“Your hips are so soft Y/N..like silk baby.” He leaned down and kissed your hip bone, biting a little on the skin and licking it after.

“Hmmmm…” He sat up and spread your legs, settling between them before roaming his hands everywhere.

“Why do you like them so much?” You asked, almost falling back to sleep again because of his ministrations. You always asked him why, hoping that he’d finally answer you. It’s not that you were conscious about your body, it’s just that you thought your ass was the best feature in your body and he always seemed to grab it or spank it when you walked by. But he always said that he loved your hips the most and refused to tell you the reason because he thought you’d make fun of him.

“Because...when I do...this-” He slowly entered you, earning a long sigh from you. Rocking his hips, he set a slow pace, thrusting in and out of you and making you moan his name over and over again.

“Shit S-sam more...please more-” You held onto his arms for any form of support. “You sure baby?” He asked, his voice barely audible.

“Mhmm yes-” You nodded quickly and felt his hands grab your hips again, a little tighter than before.

“Why do I like’em so much?” He slammed into you quicker, the tight coil in your stomach forming faster than you could register. You kept on moaning his name, looking at him through lidded eyes. 

“Cuz I can hold onto them when I fuck you sugar.” Sitting up, he grabbed your hips and set a rough pace, biting his lower lip at the sight of you.

“Look so pretty Y/N...you like this? Like it when I fuck that tight pussy? Shit baby look at your tits..bouncing for me.” He smiled, loving the way your body responded to his actions.

  


“S-sam I’m close..wanna feel you-” You held onto his arms, loving how he always flexed when you touched him. “Me too baby come with me..so fucking tight..so hot- come with me Y/N?” His words kept on whispering words of encouragement, wanting to see your back arch when you come. 

And you did, the tight coil in your stomach unraveling slowly. “Fuck yes yes yes SAM-” You came hard around him, your walls clenching around him, milking his cock.

“Sssshit Y/N..” He slowed down, his cock twitching inside of you. Falling forward, he was breathing hard in your neck.

“Best wake up call ever.” You panted, making him laugh at getting the last word.


	4. Thor likes that tummy pooch.

He didn’t look like he was, but Thor was into PDA. Very into it. Whenever you were in reaching vicinity, he would grab you and pull you in, giving you a tight hug until you told him you were not a god so you might break eventually.

He’d start kissing you until everyone would complain and tell you to get a room, in which case he’d plaster a wide smile on his face, pick you up, and saunter out of the room in a laughing fit.

“I wouldn’t mind it.” He’d yell back before walking quickly to your room and shutting the door behind him.

“Oh god-” You’d scream his name a few times, knowing very well he loves it when you do. 

“Y/N...you're a sight to behold. Most beautiful thing I’ve seen...in all realms.” He talk while holding onto your tummy and biting your shoulder, grabbing hold of you and squeezing every now and then.

“Such a liar.”

“How dare you? I am a god Y/N. We do not lie.” He’d mock you with his tone, smiling when you laugh at how much he fails at trying to be serious.

“In all realms huh?” You’d raise and eyebrow and try to hide the smirk on your face.

“Aye.” Taking off your dress, he’d strip of his clothes quicker than you could blink, laying behind you and spreading your thighs wide open for him. Taking your lips, he rubs your clit, spreading your wetness everywhere before entering you in one thrust. 

“T-thor..” Touch his forehead with his, you shut your eyes and enjoy the feeling of his breath on your skin before taking his hand in yours. He’d stare at you, not wanting to miss any of your expressions during your heated moments. Taking your leg, he’d bend it and grab your stomach from under it, thrusting in and out of you quicker. 

Neither of you would say anything. He told you he wasn’t much for talking, only wanting to show you much he loves you through his actions. And boy did he love you. From the sweet kisses to the touches, you’d be putty in his hands in no time. 

The only sounds in the room were your moans and his quick breaths. 

  


He’d know when you’re close. Your heart rate picks up and your muscles start clenching around him, and before you can sense it, you’re coming around him and praying his name like a mantra. He stills inside you, his come coating your walls and making you shudder when it leaks down your thighs.

His hands find their way around your stomach again, holding onto it and looking at it until you come down from your high.

“Why do you do that?” You ask through your haze.

“One day, you’ll bear a child. The thought of your womb makes me a joyful man.” He smiles at you, kissing your hand and shutting his eyes to enjoy the moment.

He was always a man of few words.


	5. Natasha likes them thick thighs.

It only took you sleeping with Natasha a hundred times for you to realize why she always loved going down on you. She knew you didn’t like it because of the previous girlfriends you had and how they always commented on not wanting to do it.

  
It hit you during a dinner with her and the team. You told her you didn’t want to make her feel like she had to take you everywhere but she disagreed, always saying that she wanted to make everyone jealous that you were hers.

So here you were, laughing along something Bruce said when Sam started asking his annoying questions again.

“Alright alright let me ask you this then, what gets you off the most?”

“What do you mean?” You couldn’t tell if Steve was faking being clueless or if he was actually being serious.

“You know..when you’re with your ‘significant other’?” He air quoted the term, making you and Natasha laugh at how drunk he already was.

“When you’re having sex with someone Steve Jesus!” You said through your drink, making him blush and everyone else laugh at him.

“Well I’ll tell you what gets me off...there is nothing, I mean it, nothing sexier than feeling her thighs clamp around your head while you’re going down on her.” She turned to face you, winking and making you choke on your drink. Bucky and Tony agreed with her, leaving room for you to blush as hard as Steve not a second ago.

“You’re lucky Nat. Them thick thighs of betrayal baby got nothin on any of us.” Sam pointed at you and drank from his bottle, raising his hands in defense when Natasha warned him.

“My girl Wilson...don’t go there.” She raised an eyebrow, keeping a straight face when everyone else smiled at Sam’s obvious state of fear.

“YES yes that...uhh..totally same..damn I gotta get outta here-” Tony motioned with his hand somewhere towards Natasha, attempting to get up and walk to his room.

“Looks like we’re calling it a night.” Bruce stood up and collected the bottles with you, giving you a supportive smile.

“God that was so embarrassing..” You whispered to him, avoiding everyone’s gaze.

“Natasha does seem to be very comfortable with her..ummm you know what I mean.” 

“Hah ya.” 

The ride back to your place was silent, you not bothering to look at her. Walking into your apartment, you were startled when natasha hugged you from behind, apologizing at what she said.

“It just came out of nowhere..I’m sorry.”

“Ok.” You didn’t even know what to say.

“Y/N..you still mad at me?” She walked behind you to your room, taking off her dress and unzipping yours. When you didn’t reply, she turned you around and pushed you on the bed, getting on top of you and looking into your eyes.

“I’m sorry ok?” You knew she meant it but part of you was still so conscious about what she said. All thoughts evaporated when she started kissing down your neck, apologizing after leaving a love bite down your body.

Stopping at your panties, she rolled them down your legs and attacked your clit instantly, not giving you a chance to prepare for her tongue. She had you writhing beneath her in no time, loving the way your breathing picked up and your legs shaking. The more you tried to sit up, the more it enticed her and made you push you down. 

“Forgive me baby?” She whispered, biting your thighs and flicking your clit with her thumb a few times before sucking on it.

“FFUCK YES d-don’t stop Tasha-” You pulled on her hair, your thighs closing involuntarily and making her suck harder on you, her moans sending a jolt through your body and unraveling that sweet coil in your stomach.

  


She didn’t let up, wanting to extend the pleasure for as long as possible. When she felt your hands tapping on the bed and telling her to stop, she let down but not before blowing air on your wet lips and making you shiver at the action.

“Still mad at me?” She licked a stripe up your body, settling between your legs and laughing at your state of haze.

“Wha...why was I angry again?” You both laughed at your incoherency, nuzzling in her neck before falling asleep.


	6. Tony loves those stretch marks!

You woke up to a strange sensation on your back. Looking over your shoulder, you blinked a few times before seeing what was going on. Tony was licking your back, drawing weird patterns with his tongue.

“Wh- what’re you doing?” You turned around on your stomach, your voice still hoarse from your extraneous activities a few hours prior.

“Worshipping that sexy body of yours.” He said matter of factly making it sound like you were insulting him with your question. Nudging your legs, you felt something poking the inside of your thighs.

“How-”

“I’m a man in his prime...who wouldn’t get hard from just looking at you?” He bent down and kissed your neck, making his way down to where you needed him.

“Oh god..”

“Nope just me sweetheart!” He replied, smugness evident in his voice.

You jerked a few seconds later at the cold sensation spreading across your navel. Looking down, you saw what he was doing and shook your head.

“Full of surprises.” You sassed at him, taking hold of his arms and gripping tightly from how cold the ice cube.

“Always!” He furrowed his eyebrows and chuckled. The more he traced the ice cube on your skin, the harder breathing became. 

  


He stopped all of a sudden, taking the cube in his mouth and tracing your stretch marks with kisses, sending you in a giggling fit.

“Zhis ish having zha opposhite effect on you-” He tried to talk with gigantic ice cube in his mouth, making you laugh even more.

“Why do you like them so much?” You traced the stretch marks with your fingers, hearing a cracking noise coming from his mouth before he swallowed the remnants of the cube.

“Just shows that you’re a goddamn tiger who earned her stripes.” He ducked when you smacked his shoulder and started laughing.

“So romantic Tony!” You pulled on his hair a little.

“You know me Y/N.” He said before throwing himself at you and making it hard for you to walk for days.


	7. Peter can’t get enough of your curves.

The problem with going out with Peter was, he was all muscles and toned chest and you weren’t. He was too clueless to know but while he was the dork in the school, a few of your friends envied you for dating him. They kept on saying that it was just puppy love and always joked about everything changing when you go to college.

And as much as you tried to not think about it, you knew it was true. You were only 16 for god’s sake. Anything could happen. You loved yourself and how you looked. But it was during the stressful times that all these thoughts came crashing. 

What if he liked someone else? What if he wanted to finally be with someone as attractive as he was?

You were so far gone in your thoughts, you didn’t notice Peter waving his hands at you.

“Wait what?” Your body flinched at his actions, your water bottle spilling all over his shirt and backpack.

“Ohhh crap Peter I’m sorry here.” You got a towel from his bathroom and cleaned his bag quickly, avoiding his currently shirtless body. This is exactly what you were talking about.

“Crap sorry Y/N...I’ll use the bathroom.” He skipped and shut the door behind him, making you sigh in irritation. You busied yourself in the math book until he came out, hoping he doesn’t bring up what happened.

“Hey.” You smiled when he walked out and sat next to you.

  
“Are you okay?"

“Yeah yeah why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well your nose does that thing when something’s bothering you. See right there...it did it again.” He pointed at the tip of your nose, and you swatted his hand, laughing when kissed your forehead.

“What is it?”

How were you supposed to say this?

“Peter do you like me?” You fiddled with your fingers.

“Well I mean aren’t you my girlfriend? That usually implies that I like you.” You rolled your eyes at his sarcasm, taking his hands and intertwining them with yours.

“No I mean me.” You pointed to your body, looking in his eyes for a response.

“Come on you know me. I don’t care for that stuff. I like you the way you are.” He got up quickly, scaring you when he did so. Plugging his phone into the speakers, he danced around the room and sang along with John Legend.

“ 'Cause all of me, Loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections. Give your aaaaaaaall to me, I'll give my aaaall to you-”

“O my god who sounds like a dying goat in here?” May walked in with a spatula and a wine glass, realizing it was Petre who was singing.

“What? I sound like a dying goat?” He looked so offended, making you cry from how hard you were laughing.

“Oh sweetie I didn’t mean it like that.” May tried to backtrack but saw no way out of it.

“Y/N help..” She said, making you fall over from how embarrassed she was.

“Alright alright just you know what go away.” Peter shooed her out of the room and looked back at you, quite literally rolling on the floor laughing.

“That funny huh?”

“Hilarious!” You spoke through giggles.

“Thank you I’ll be here all week.” He dramatically curtsied, shaking his head when your laughter only increased.


	8. Loki is an everything kinda man.

Of all the ways you thought today would go, this was most certainly not one of them. How did he even know? Could he read minds? If he could, you wished you would have known about it sooner because this was awkward. Really awkward.

“Nothing to say I see.” He circled around you like a lion waiting for the perfect moment to attack the poor, wounded giselle.

“I..you’re joking r-right? I would never p-presume or or you know, think of anything that you just sahhh-” The words evaporated into thin air, feeling him flush against your back. Very slowly, he raised his hand and brushed your hair aside, licking a long stripe from your shoulder to your neck before whispering in your ear.

“I can satisfy myself with the mere thought of you.” You heard him chuckle behind you, the sound going straight to your core and creating a pool between your thighs.

So yeah, of all the things you thought would happen today, this wasn’t one of them. 

“Loki come on...we both know you’re not interested in someone like me.” The words sounded more insulting than you meant, your brain going around in circles and wishing you never said that.

“Why might you say that darling?” His voice went back to its sinister tone, the question hanging in the air and making you wish you said nothing. You turned around and looked at him, raising your eyebrows because he knew what the answer was. But you saw something different in his eyes, something you’ve never seen before. Interest? Concern? Whatever it was, it made you more uncomfortable. 

“If it is your wish to deny me, then do so without playing these wishful games Y/N. I can assure you, my intentions are strictly honorable.” He hesitated in saying the last word, his eyes roaming your body and finding no care in being caught doing so.

“Are you saying you don’t care about how I look?” The question came out more like a whisper this time around, your face flushing when his long fingers traced your arm.

“Do you require further proof darling? Feel what you do to me.” He pushed you against the table, standing between your legs and bucking his hips, his erection hitting the spot where you needed him most.

The moan escaped your lips before you could stop it, seeing him smirk at your want for him. He leaned in and captured his lips with yours, the kiss much different from how you thought it would be. Being himself, you thought he would fight for dominance, bite your tongue or your lips. But it was nothing like that. He opened his mouth and lightly sucked on your tongue, his lips creating the most beautiful sensation on your own.

You pulled away when you felt him tweak your nipple between his fingers. Looking down, you saw both of you were naked.

“God of Mischief sweetheart remember?” He winked at you, smiling at the blush going down as far as your breasts.

Well two could play at that game.

You grabbed his hard cock in your hands, teasing his tip and swirling your thumb over the precum, smirking when his eyes shut instantly. His sounds were so much better than you imagined. All those times you pictured him beneath you, his cock deep in your wet cunt and his voice hoarse from praying your name. Yeah, this was way better.

You pushed his chest, getting on your knees before he thought otherwise. Licking a long stripe from his balls to his tip, you cheriched the way his hips jutted out unintentionally, proud that you were the one giving him this much pleasure.

“Y/N...god-”

“Not quiet.” You laughed at your own joke, taking him entirely in your mouth before he had a smart comeback.

“Ahhhh ohhhh darling your lips are made of sin-fffuck Y/N.” You hummed in response, making him squirm above you at the way your throat vibrated around him. As hard as you tried, you couldn’t take all of him in your mouth, your gag reflex not helping out whatsoever. He was too long, so you opted for the next best thing. Hollowing your cheeks, you wrapped your hands around the rest of him, slowly stroking the rest of him and making him almost fall over from the sensation.

Suddenly, you felt him take your chin and stop your hands from moving, bending down and kissing you with as much passion as he could muster up.

  


There it was. The kiss you’ve wanted to have for as long as you could remember. He pulled you up and placed you on the table, pushing you down till your back was flat on the surface before taking you in.

“You are magnificent. A work of art Y/N. Truly.” You shivered at the way he was talking to you. His personality was different than he let on. Almost as if he reserved this side of himself just for you to see. 

You snapped out of your haze when you felt his hand drag down your body, his eyes never leaving yours for a second. And it took you a few seconds to realize what he was doing.

So it was true!

“Gahhh L-Loki wha..h-how are you doing this?” You felt something pulse in your cunt, your breaths coming in shallow when he lifted up your legs and look at you. You were clenching around nothing. Nothing! And you couldn’t tell if you were embarrassed because of the way he was looking at you or because of what he was doing to you.

This was a new sensation for you. Something out of this world.

And it was addictive. 

As you kept calling out for him, you felt that familiar spring coiling tightly in your lower abdomen. And you didn’t know what it was.

All you knew was, the palm of his hand was still on your lower stomach, the pressure of his fingers bringing you closer to the edge.

And it hit you suddenly, shockwaves making their way through your spine and making your legs shake. It took him grazing your lips slightly for you to come, the orgasm so earth shattering you swore you saw another dimension.

  


Opening your eyes, you saw him sitting on a chair in front of you, his fingers tapping impatiently on his cheek and waiting for you to regain consciousness.

“How...omygod...how did you do that? How long w-was I out?” You asked, swallowing and realizing how dry your throat was.

“God of Mischief Y/N. You tend to have a few tricks up your sleeve when you are me...and to answer that second question, no more than 5 minutes I believe.” He stood up and leaned over, kissing you again before grabbing your inner thighs, making you jerk at the action.

“In that case, got any other tricks you wanna show me?” You tried to not smile but couldn’t control it when you saw smile back, his tongue wetting his lips in preparation of devouring you.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
